Different Times
by ClandestineXXX
Summary: CartoonVerse, Lydia has graduated and Beetlejuice tries to get her to live with him but something terribly wrong happens. Rated T for content perhaps in later chapters will be M.
1. Best Friends

So this story is a revised version of (The Difference Thus Far) I changed a lot of things because the last story wasn't put together well at all.

Beetlejuice (C) Tim Burton

Plot (c) Secrets101

The First Chapter

* * *

It was the first Monday she didn't have to go to school. Lydia finally graduated and was relieved that she didn't need to see that Claire Brewster any more. The Goth girl opened her eyes slowly and yawned, a smirk that appeared when she graduated hadn't gone away. 

Slowly she got out of bed and stretched, she wore beetle pajamas because Beetlejuice gave them to her for a graduation gift. _'Since you're an adult you need to dress like one'_ those words cracked her up each time she remembered him saying that. First of all what kind of adult would wear beetle any things?

God it felt good to be grown, in a few weeks her _'__mother__'_ and father said they were helping her find an apartment. Perhaps Beetlejuice could stay with her? What a hilarious thought. That ghost, the ghost with the most that is, he was something else. When she met him almost four years ago she didn't know what to think of him, now he was an everyday part of her life…always making her smile.

Before she knew it, she was staring out her window gazing at the field. The small smile played on her mouth but quickly disappeared when Delia walked in uninvited.

"Lydia dear"

"Yes Mother" she turned around.

"I have invited a few people to have a dinner party tonight, please dress in more colors than black." Her whiny voice was enough to make anybody sick. "And please Lydia go outside to get more sun, you're as pale as a ghost."

Lydia's stomach turned when she said that because Beetlejuice sat in the mirror trying not to laugh at her. "Uh…ok mother" and she urged her out of her room. Her hands met her hips and a wide devious smirk played on her face. "So I see you like it when she talks to me like a child." An eyebrow rose at him.

"Lyds, Delia is just the greatest" he let out a crazed laugh and placed his hands together as if praying. "Please let me out, please" his eyes turned wide and he smiled big.

Lydia couldn't help but giggle at him. "Fine but you better not mess up the dinner party" just as she said that her hands slapped her mouth, the word _'party'_ made him crazy every time it slipped from her mouth. "I mean…"

"PARTY! Babes I have to go to the party I just haveta" he made his eyes bigger and he leaned on the mirror "Come on babes" he whispered.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"

He slipped through the mirror and grabbed her waist swinging her around. Lydia giggled some more and tried to push his hands away "Ok, ok I will try to talk my mom into inviting Mr. Beetleman." He put her down and she sighed, damn her short stature she was only to his shoulders in height.

"Thanks babes, don't worry I won't mess everything up." He added the end in a soft tone. Lydia tried hard not to feel bad about saying that to him.

They have been best friends for years now, four to be exact. Together they had been through so much, from getting the skeletons out of the closet all the way to fighting off sandworms, each of which Beetlejuice always needed her help. Lydia found herself staring at him and he back at her, for some reason recently she wondered about their friendship. Could it be more? Why was she thinking about him that way? It wasn't possible for a ghost and a human to go out, right?

Beetlejuice watched her grow into a fine young woman, he had adult feelings about her…well ever since he first met her he had but he didn't act on it. No, he wouldn't put her in that predicament and who knows maybe he thought that someday it would work itself out, besides he didn't like to admit he had any feelings of 'like' or even to act nice.

"Well…" she turned her head embarrassed that she stared at him for even that long. "I can't wait until I have my own place, Beetlejuice will you stay with me?" she walked to the window again and noticed the black clouds looming over the hill coming towards them. Do you know how much she wanted him to live with her? It would be party time every day.

Beetlejuice looked at her confused, a smirk came and he shrugged. "I don't know if you want someone like me living with you." He scratched his head and found a beetle in his hair then ate it.

"Beetlejuice!" her body flung around and shrugged off the fact that he crunched into a beetle "You have to, come on just for a few weeks until I get used to the idea of living…alone" she looked down; her feet became more interesting now. Perhaps she had it in her mind that she was the only one who felt like this, maybe she was crazy.

He sighed and floated around; this is what they did most of the day just hung around talking to one another, like good friends. "Babes I don't know because Jacques and Ginger might have a fit without their best jokester, and I might make you go nuts…" he changed into a giant peanut.

Lydia frowned and crossed her arms. "Just try it out" this was funny because he was the one who usually begged for her, but she did not want to live alone.

"Fine, I will try it out but don't say I didn't warn you" it felt good that she was begging for him once, he wanted to live with her but did she really want all him and his trash there too? Everyone knew he was a filthy animal and he cherished it. A ham, a dog, a well…you get what I mean.

"Oh Lydia! Come down stairs sweetie" Delia called from the kitchen, an audible groan escaped her and she gave a pleading look to Beetlejuice. "I need to seriously get out of here" her hand met her head and a sigh escaped her. Beetlejuice smirked as she walked out of the room with a desperate look upon her face.

"Lydia!" the wicked woman called again.

At this moment, she wished for a different name. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Once she got downstairs a cold stare was given "What is it?" her voice was tired and irritated. "Lydia, don't look so gloomy dear today is a WONDERFUL day" her arms flung out expressing the way she felt at this moment. Lydia about threw up because of her actions. "Fine" she breathed and rolled her eyes before giving a half smile. "So what is it you want…'mother'?" the last part was exaggerated.

"Well I am inviting a lot of guests; do you want any of your friends? How about that nice girl Claire?" Lydia's heart dropped and she shook her head franticly. "No mother!" she yelled. "Please no!" if she were not waving her arms around Delia would not have seen her. "But how about Mr. Beetleju…I mean Mr. Beetleman?" she cleaned up her slip-up that she just made. Hopefully Delia would not catch it.

"Mr. Beetleman?" she perked a brow and looked at her daughter it was weird but Lydia was weird anyways and plus Mr. Beetleman helped out around the house so much, he must be like an uncle to her… she told herself. "Ok dear we can have him here, oh I am just so happy that you graduated" she squeezed her hands together and looked up. This made her proud. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down. "Ok dear… (Sniff) that's all I wanted to know" she wiped her eyes and walked away.

Confused at the sudden change of emotions Lydia just stood there perplexed. Quickly her composure came back and she ran back upstairs to find Beetlejuice in…her…drawer? "BJ?" she questioned.

Beetlejuice quickly turned around slamming the drawer shut with his fingers still in it. "OW" he yelled out grabbing his hurt hand sucking on it. "I…I was uh…I was trying to see what was making noise in there" he gave her a cheesy grin.

Her brow furrowed and she walked to the drawer, it was her underwear drawer. She opened it looked around then shut it before looking at him, slowly she placed her hands on her hips "Yea…ok next time be more discreet about what you do" she could not help but smirk at his actions. Most would find it gross and revolting but she was attracted to his shenanigans. Sometimes she cursed his charm.

"I told mother about you coming to the party" a glance was given to the door then back at him. "I don't think she minds" a sigh was heard and she flopped down on her pillow looking at the sky.

Beetlejuice had the perfect plan for the party. "Thanks babes" he said as soft as his rough voice would let him. "I will be as good as an angel" wings and a halo appeared on him with a white gown.

Lydia giggled "More like as good as the devil", his halo turned into devil horns, his gown turned black, and his wings turned into bat wings all this complete with a devil's tail. "Come on Lyds, your parents are so easy to trick and play jokes on, they are priceless sometimes." He laughed and floated over her watching her.

"Yea I know" another giggle came out and she laid there. For some reason she wished this time would go on forever, this feeling of like and friendship. Slowly her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

Next Chapter will be out soon!!! 


	2. Jealousy

Second Chapter, now I must work on my other one. YAY

* * *

A few hours passed when finally Lydia opened her eyes. A yawn followed and she looked at what she was leaning on. A small smirk appeared as she noticed that her giant pillow was in fact Beetlejuice. Slowly she got up not even stirring the loudly snoring ghost. Her hands met her hips and then she realized what just happened. What if her parents came in? Would they yell at her right then or have a _'talk'_ with her? Or would they already be gone to buy a gun? With that, she ran out her door to find Delia coming up the stairs. What if she saw? Would she say anything or just call the police because an older man was sleeping next to her daughter?

"Mother?" her voice was cautious. Should she run now or later?

"Yes dear" a sigh was given and her hand wiped her forehead, making things was so hard especially when you do not have the right environment. A quick glance was given to Lydia and she reluctantly stopped, once she was on a roll to redecorate the house there was no time to sit and chat.

"Uh…" since she noticed that Delia's mind was on something else she had to change the subject "I liked how you redecorated the uh…hallway" she turned around to see the yellow and pink curtain like things draped everywhere…oh she was going to be sick. A tentative smile appeared before she drifted back into her room gradually.

Delia perked a brow but still had that eccentric smile. A shrug was given before she went on to work. Funny, Lydia hardly ever complimented on her work, perhaps now that she is growing up, she is seeing the world through a completely new light. A wishful thought, was it not?

The grey-eyed girl stared at her best friend; ah, he was so peaceful when he slept. "BJ" she called walking over and shaking him. Nothing happened, "Beej wake up" her voice got a little louder and her shakes more vigorous.

The ghost grumbled and waved his hands around.

A heavy sigh escaped her and she grabbed her pillow, a devious smirk played on her tiny face and her bottom lip curled under her teeth as she repeatedly hit him "Wake up!"

"What…What, What!" he jumped up and stared at her with red, tired eyes. "Come on Lyds, I was having the best dream of my afterlife" slowly he fell back to the bed and closed his eyes not caring about her hitting him. Lydia frowned and stood next to him, she placed her mouth next to his ear almost fearing that a rabid animal might jump out from there. "BJ…I got some beetles…so….WAKE UP" her voice echoed through his head making him hit the top of her bed.

With a heavy landing, he sat there his head jiggling from one side to the next. Bells appeared next to his ears and his eyes narrowed at her. "What the hell was that for Babes? Now I hear bells ringing." With a quick shake of his head, the bells disappeared. Beetlejuice sat there looking perplexed. "Wow how long have I been asleep?" he finally asked looking towards the clock apparently not hearing, that she had beetles. A yawn was given and he stretched before appearing next to Lyds.

"You have been asleep for a few hours" she messed around with something in her drawer before turning to him. "I am going to push my parents to help me find a place tomorrow" her voice had a hint of worry mixed with anticipation.

"Uh…that's great Lyds" his voice was shifty as well. However, as quickly as he was worried he was relaxed because the sound of Delia's voice made him laugh. "I will be right back babes" a devious smirk was given before he disappeared leaving behind his famous eyeball, bat, and a can.

"No Beej" knowing already what he was doing. Damn if only she could control those prank urges he had. They were troublesome for her and at times made her get in serious trouble. Quickly she peeked pass the door and watched as Delia was on a latter hanging stuff on the wall. The bad feeling in her gut told her to get Delia down, but she wanted to see what he was up to, for some reason most of his pranks made her day.

Humming to herself, Delia hung some pink decorative items, as she got ready for the party soon to happen in just a short hour. Once she thought she was done, she stood there staring at it with her hands on her hips "Looks fine" she whispered and grabbed the scissors, which she did not notice that were marked with black and white stripes and the tips red.

"Charles come up here and take a look" she began to get down when the scissors pulled away from her cutting the decorative items in tiny shreds. Delia yelled "Charles come quick!"

The out of breath man made it upstairs holding his knees when he saw the scissors moving around in circles next to his wife. "W-w-what the…" he whispered and backed up. Beetlejuice laughed quietly and zoomed towards the frightened man. Charles ducked quickly and lost his balance, which made him fall down the stairs; Delia jumped off the ladder and ran towards the stairs "Charles!"

Lydia looked mortified and called him quietly "BJ!"

Once they both were in the room, she paced back in forth "What was that? You almost took out my father's eye" a small smile played along her mouth because it was funny, but it was too close for her comfort.

The ghost sighed and shrugged "Well I thought it was funny", too bad that was a mumble. With his ego shot down a little, he floated near the window looking out of it. What a big world it was, he wanted to go see it.

"Pumpkin?" Beetlejuice quickly turned his head and disappeared as her father let himself in.

Lydia snapped her head around and looked somewhat irritated when she saw the bandages on his head. Why did he have to be so afraid, it made her almost feel sorry for him. "Yes father" this time her soft voice was sincere because she respected him and did not disappoint him, that way she could have anything she wanted.

"Your mother said to be ready in a few minutes some of the family members are coming early" it was clear how much he hated saying that. With that said, he shut the door.

"Ugh, now the whole family is coming?" quickly without looking at Beetlejuice who appeared next to her she fumbled around with some dresses. "So babes what are you wearing?" he asked studying her as she got undressed, did she forget he was in here? If he had a heart, it would be racing right about now. Rigamortis had set in on some…er…parts.

Lydia turned around startled she was about to take off her pants when he said that, already she was in her bra. "Go somewhere!" she yelled and covered her bosom. Did he not know that it was rude staring at someone, and wouldn't he zap himself away when he saw that she was getting undressed? For some reason this made her embarrassed, her face was beat red and her body tingling_. 'Oh these feelings, just great'_ she thought.

A stunned BJ made himself appear near the front door and disguised himself as Mr. Beetleman. Even Lydia would be astonished when she sees him, his hair was done back, his clothes well it was a very nice tailored traditional black tux, well aside from the thin black and white forearms it looked traditional. "Alright just play this one off with little trouble and it will ok" he had to remind himself. A heavy breath was given and he rang the doorbell.

"Alright mother I will" Lydia's voice could be heard out the front door. Who could this be? She asked herself, god help her that it was not any of her family yet. With an irritated swing, she opened the door and gasped as her eyes hit him.

The ghost with the most had done it, he knew by the jaw drop that she gave and…still had he looked damn good. "Close your mouth babes…and breathe" a little panic was in his voice because all she did was stand there.

"Oh…" she blinked and stared at him, now it was her turn for the hot flashes and heart races. "Welcome Mr. uh…" she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts but they polluted her "Wel...come…Mr. Beetlejuice man" oh wow did she look like a fool now. "Uh…" a confused look played on her face.

Beetlejuice stood there with his eyebrow perked at her, what was going on? He did not look that good now. "Mr. Beetleman" he corrected her and helped himself in since Lydia was astonished.

Delia was cooking and she spotted her dandy handy man and travel agent. "Ah Mr. Beetleman, Lydia told us you wanted to come and I am glad you made it…aren't you dear" Lydia slowly approached them still having the side effects of his new appearance linger inside her. "Yea" her voice could not get any lower. Delia was too surprised; she had to have a double take when he first walked in.

Charles sighed just barely relaxing when he walked in, that instant he could feel his blood pressure rising and his heart racing just by the site of Mr. Beetleman, all those pass experience with him…something weird always happened when he was around. "H-hello Mr. Beetleman" his voice came across as weak.

Beetlejuice loved to see the scared man, ah was not this just the greatest. "Ah hello Chuck, hows about a cigar for the father of the smartest kid around, Lydia" A wink was given in her direction because he knew she would be looking at him. Without an answer, he stuffed the cigar in his mouth and lit it anyways.

The door rung and Lydia was glad to rush and get it. The more away from BJ, perhaps nothing will happen and he would act right. When she opened the door, her slight smile instantly fell when she saw the most horrible face in the world, Claire Brewster.

"Well at least she is not…like…wearing all black" The blonde girl stared at Lydia with those piercing eyes she always had. "Like, your mother said we should stop by and check out this party you…like…had" with a flick of her hair, she turned around to the twenty or so people behind her. "I brought a few people to…like…laugh at this pathetic excuse for a party."

Oh, how much did she want to hurt this woman. Now that they were older Claire was exactly the same height as her and the same weight but with opposite color hair and eyes…and personality. "Oh do have fun laughing, and I do hope you taste the chips and dip…and choke" she added the end with a very large smile and Claire huffed as her and her entourage walked in.

Beetlejuice gave a grin when he saw the oddly dark Claire walk in. Rubbing his hands together, he gladly approached her wild eyes beaming at her. "Nice to see some more suck…er...people come" nobody noticed his slip up. "I am Mr. Beetleman" his hand reached out but she jumped back… "Ew get away from me" her hand shooed his off. A grimy laugh was given before his eyes leapt towards Lydia, his head turned to the side when he saw her talking with another boy. Something inside him burned and for some reason he wanted hurt who ever she was talking with.

"Oh so that's what his name is" Lydia chuckled and nodded at the guy she just met. "I thought I was the only one who likes stuff like that here."

"Oh I thought I was too…the only reason why I am hanging out with these snobs because my mother told me to watch my bro, and he is Claire's main squeeze so…you know." The boy was not much older than her, he had black hair and all black clothes, it looked like he was somewhat of a gothic which was weird for her to see.

The mad ghost walked up to them "Hi" he said coldly to the boy… The kid looked confused and smiled then looked at Lydia who stared at BJ. "What is your name?" his voice became calmer but held that pissed off tone. "Uh…my name is Victor." Beetlejuice nodded and softly grabbed Lydia's arm "Lyds, your father wants you" and he pulled her.

"Nice talking with you" she yelled out before being pulled in the kitchen. "What is it?"

That beast in his stomach roared when he pulled her and he wanted to just disappear with her. "Babes…I…" he sighed, why was feeling this way? All she was doing was talking with him. "I want to take you somewhere special for your graduation gift" a quirky smile was given.

Almost floored by his comment she pulled her arm away from him and studied him. What was this sudden urge to be with her from? It hit her and she narrowed her eyes "I thought you gave me those beetle pjs for my graduation?" her arms crossed and her hips cocked out. She wanted to see what his big plan was…

Slightly embarrassed he sighed and shook his head "No, those were one present, who said I didn't have more? Come on I will bring you back before your parents call the cops" a devious smirk appeared. Lydia could not help but chuckle at this and shrugged, "Fine" she glanced at the front door to see Aunt Zippora and Uncle Danforth come in…

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"

* * *

Next one will be out soon. Have any ideas about where this is headed?

I thank all those who have reviewed, they mean a lot to me!


	3. The Neitherworld

Sorry for it taking so long, serious writers block happening.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ah, the Nitherworld. Such a fine place to have fun and do whatever you like…almost. This world was another dimension than the real world, one with dead people everywhere. Skeletons, tap-dancing spiders, and who could forget Monsters-across-the-street. Lydia smirked as everyone's house came into view; the Roadhouse was like a second home to her. The door that led from her room faded away when she went through it.

Beetlejuice did not look surprised, but rather he looked irritated for being back in this place. "Babes, the party is soon but since it's your graduation and all…" flowers appeared in his hand along with a small wrapped up gift. "I thought you should have the gifts first."

Lydia was floored at his sudden gifts. Her heart could jump out of her chest it was racing so much, she smiled and tears welled up but none of them broke through. "Aw Beej, you didn't have too…" she opened the small present and found it was a black necklace with a matching bracelet, it had skulls and bats as charms "Wow BJ I love it so much" quickly without hesitation she put it on and kissed his cheek ever so softly. The one who was floored now was him and he wondered why she kissed his cheek…longer than normal. "No need for thanks babes…anything for you."

Jacques the muscle bound skeleton watched them with his arms crossed. His friends were getting strangely close but he was glad to see Lydia cheerful, and Beetlejuice was not as mischievous as he used to be which made him sleep better at night. "Bonjour Lydia" his bony hands waved in the air, a finger threatened to fall off but he quickly fixed that. "Hello…Bea-tleJuice" the addition sounded as if he was tired and irritated, perhaps because he knew that Beetlejuice could still do something to him.

"Hey there bone brain…" Beetlejuice was equally irritated because he wondered if anorexic here heard what he said to Lydia…, which would ruin his mean streak and his self-made reputation. Jacques placed his arms on his bony hips "Bea-tlejuice I hear zat ze Prince Vince 'as invited you to his party" A brow was perked because Beetlejuice was not the most loved character of Nitherworld.

Lydia crossed her arms with a large smirk. "So it's the Prince's party?" Well the hint of doubt was in her voice because Prince Vince has openly said that he loved her and wanted her to be his Princess. A small voice inside told her that she should forget going, but she could not turn down all this after Beetlejuice put it together.

The ghost sighed and shook his head at his neighbor "Yes, thank you for ruining it Bony…" a look was given to Lydia "Yes, my dear babes…this royal ball belongs to none other than Prince…Vince" that old English accent was not that bad. Beetlejuice had reservations about the party as well…only because that damn Prince always had to hit on her. At this moment if anybody even looked at her a certain way…well he might just go crazy.

"Hello Lydia" everybody looked towards the ground. A very large arachnid that was red and purple in color stared up at them. This spider had eight legs and every one of them had tap-dancing shoes. "Hello Ginger" they all said in unison. "What are you guys up to?" her New York style accent was strong. This was Ginger, always wondering what the next person was doing.

"Nothing, BJ is taking me to a party" perhaps her sweet tone is what made him sick, but something about that sentence did not sit well with him. "Aw, Babes…don't blab it out to everyone…they are going to think that I'm a sap or something" he crossed his arms and glared at Jacques and Ginger who smirked. Lydia chuckled and BJ pulled her arm. "Come on I have to show you something" his voice was rough and a little cold. They both disappeared before any of them said bye.

"What is it?" her voice was a little irritated for disappearing without saying bye, but she quickly fixed it up when her eyes hit the mall, The Shocking Mall that is. "Why are we here?" she asked surprised. Beetlejuice ran his hand threw his hair and found a beetle… The look of sheer hunger made her think and smirk…perhaps this was his way of taking her out to eat. "I donno babes, I just want to go around with you" a smirk flashed before he crunched into the beetle, making a grossed-out Lydia cringe.

Looking around at the windows at the shocking mall took up a lot of time, besides when you are in it…you lose track of time, or it loses you…either, or. After a few hours the growling in her stomach made her clinch it, Beetlejuice saw this and took her to the nearest restaurant.

"What can I get you?" this was obviously an upscale place, everyone had their noses up so high they might as well be trying to sniff clouds.

"Yea, can I get petrified steak with flies and snogs shake" Beetlejuice looked at her, she gave him a weak smile, "Hamburger and fries?" she wondered if this place even served normal food. "The lady a Hamburger and Fries with a regular…normal…" oh how much he hated that word "shake."

"Alright, I see you ordered the petrified steak meal with flies and a snog shake, and the misses…" Lydia turned beat red at this and turned around. Wow she did not think she could face Beetlejuice…was he even thinking the same thing? Misses? She was not his wife… "A hamburger with fries with a normal shake" The waiter opened one eye finally and glared at Lydia, it is not usual to see someone order regular food… "Right this way" he whispered and showed them to their seats.

The restaurant was huge, there were a lot of different looking people sitting everywhere…she knew that how they looked was probably how they died, this place was always different and always surprised her. Beetlejuice watched her intently putting his hand under his chin and smirking. Lydia finally turned her head to see him sitting in front of her having the cheesiest grin. Her heart dropped and she almost dropped the cup of water. "What are you looking at?" could she help that her voice was shaky and jumped volumes? It was someone who she admired staring dead at her…with those mischievous eyes, and that 'I'm going to get you' smirk.

This was one of his favorite things, making her embarrassed, since he could not trick her…no he would not dare play one of his pranks unless of course it was pranksgiving, then everybody was fair game. "Oh babes I was just looking to see if you had a bug near you or something" there was no way he was ever going to admit that he liked staring at her because she was beautiful…it was bad enough that he was spending 'his' money to take her out to eat…

When the food came, her stomach roared with hunger. Her food looked delicious and her eyes wandered over towards his plate, and for a moment, she thought she was going to lose her appetite. "What are you eating?" she heard what he ordered but it looked way off. "What does it look like…" he sucked so hard on the straw to get whatever was in his cup out. Lydia gagged and stared at his cup…he pushed it towards her… "Want a sip?" he asked. There was no way she would even think about tasting some of the things he ate. In the cup, it looked like someone blew it out of their nose…or threw it up…or the combination of the two.

"No thanks…" her voice was low and weak…she felt like fainting because of the smell of the shake. Quickly looking back at her food, she instantly became hungry again and ate. They both were quiet…looking at one another every so often.

--

Both of them appeared out of thin air in the roadhouse a few hours later laughing. "And she said…why the long face…" Beetlejuice busted out laughing. "Oh babes I think he scared that girl for life…Claire will be admitted to the loony hospital soon enough" Lydia snickered and felt good, finally realizing that she was still holding his hand she quickly moved hers from his. "So when is this party?" time was different here then the real world, back there it was still night…and she hoped that her parents were not to worried…I mean she was old enough to be on her own now.

"Actually we should be getting ready" he said and snapped his fingers; his traditional suite disappeared leaving him with his beetle boxers…and tank top. Lydia quickly froze and stared at him…he had a beer belly but she did not care…he was still hot in her eyes. "So what are you wearing?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing to formal…or nothing to casual" he snapped his fingers and his traditional stripped suite reappeared on him. A giant smirk appeared... "There all done" a deep chuckle escaped him. Lydia crossed her arms, snorted, "Well that was a major change", and shook her head. "I have nothing to wear" she sighed and looked at her own clothing with disgust.

There was nothing more seductive then Lydia's whiny voice…when she complained he had to fix it no matter what. "Yea you do, Lyds," he said oddly soft. Lydia gave him a weak smirk…who knew that maybe she knew he was going to do that. With another snap of his fingers, she was wearing a gown that looked fit to be for a queen…queen of darkness that is. Her head spun around looking at the fabric and design almost in tears because she was awe struck. "My god…it's…"

"Very expensive" he said in a matter of fact tone. There was one thing; he had to admit she looked damn good in it. Slowly he made his way behind her, she was still looking at the detail of the bats and spiders and the little red dots. Maybe he was taking a chance on this. Maybe this was going to draw the line…but he had to see. His cold hands grabbed her waist softly…and lightly as if she would burn him if he touched her. Lydia jumped…almost out of her skin when he touched her and stood there frozen with…not fear, but surprise. His chin touched her shoulder and his mouth moved ever so close to her ear… She felt a wave of something pour into her and shivers that almost hurt her bones… her eyes closed… "Look at yourself, you are going to be the best at the party," he whispered. Her large grey eyes opened and saw a floating mirror in front of her.

There they stood together in a mirror, he was holding her waist and had not noticed until now…but she was holding his hands. His face had that ever-showing smirk and she could not help but follow. "Thanks, Beej… you're the best thing that has happened to me" she turned around, but he still grabbed her waist and she hugged him tightly.

Jacques walked in thoroughly surprised at them, so much so that he stood there frozen until they finally noticed him. "What 'are' you doing?" a brow perked and his arms crossed. Beetlejuice about threw her across the room and shoved his hands in his pockets "Nothing bone head…and why didn't you knock?" he huffed, clearly pissed off. "I zot zat you are rea-di, so I let myzelf in" he explained.

Lydia brushed herself off and smirked at the bony man. "It's alright…we weren't doing anything, I was just glad that I am going to a party" she lied and placed a very fake and cheesy smile upon her small face. The skeleton believed her without any question, because Lydia was the good one. "Let us geet going zen" he turned and walked out. Lydia followed brushing pass Beetlejuice, turning her head slightly to him, and smirked. The ghost with the most was not too far behind her.

* * *

Don't worry the next chapters will be much more longer than this, I had to push this out cause of the writers block consuming my life. XD

Next chapter will be up whenever I have a chance to beat this plague.

And BJ will turn back to normal... no more mushy, gooshy, lovy, dovy..etc.. XD

_thanks to all those who reviewed, I love reading them and I am glad to make you all happy_


	4. The Ring

**Okkies, next chapter I hope you all enjoy...now I must work on my other story**

* * *

The palace was huge, there was no doubt that it was for a Prince. Jacques walked to the front door and spoke to the guard first, followed by Ginger then Lydia who glanced back at the shifty Beetlejuice. At first the site of him uneasy made her the same way, they were in the ballroom…she looked around but did not spot the Prince. How odd, she thought.

Beetlejuice glared around the room, wanting to catch Prince Vince's site so he could keep a close eye on him. There was no way he was going to win his way into Lydia's heart…she almost wanted him last time which infuriated him to no end. That was then… this was now and he was going to watch her also like a hawk.

"BJ?" she walked up to him slowly, gracefully, and beautifully…if it was possible to do that. Quickly his hard stare softened and he gained that grin…as if he was a winner of some sort. "Yea babes?" he turned to the table of food and drinks and grabbed two cups of wine, quickly downing one as if it was a shot. "Where is Prince Vince?" a look of worry and confusion was on her face. His eyes narrowed and he snorted coldly, "How should I know… go look for him if you want" his tone was definitely defensive, which shocked her somewhat. Why would he be? She asked herself.

"No, I don't need to do all that" she took the other glass of wine and downed it as well, smirking at the open mouth Beetlejuice. "Didn't think I could drink, huh?" a snicker came after and she grabbed another glass. "There is a lot still to learn about me BJ, I am grown up now… not a child anymore…" her hand went to his chin and she pushed up, closing his mouth… "So don't look so surprised."

The guards quickly assembled next to the double doors that had a crown embedded on it. Five on one side and five on the other and they held horns blowing a certain tune to announce the Prince's arrival. Lydia moved slightly towards the doors, Beetlejuice was not far from her side, glancing at her ever so often, beginning to get more and more irritated at this night even if it was…for her.

Sure enough, the doors opened and two people entered at first followed by a man, who was both short and very skinny, he had a chiseled face with a long and pointy chin. His eyes were soft and filled with what looked like anguish, so much so that it would worry anyone who did not know him. That was Prince Vince, the man with the trademarked rain cloud looming over him twenty-four hours a day…to show he was so very sad, pitiful, etc. Lydia gave a slight smirk, what else could she do when she hadn't seen a friend in a while, how long has it been since she saw him? A full two years at least. Beetlejuice glared at her and sighed heavily and loud enough that perhaps the completely silenced room could hear him.

Prince Vince waved a lazy arm to which the guards phased into the grounds. His tired and saddened eyes looked around before spotting Lydia and Beetlejuice, almost instantly the cloud faded a bit…a small smirk appeared on his own weary face. "Lydia" he mouthed and walked to her, a glance was given to the ghostly companion she came with, his smile shrunk…but only a little…and just until he set his eyes back upon the gothic woman in front of him. "How are you my dear…sweet Lydia?" his hand grabbed hers softly and his cold lips kissed the top of it.

The short-tempered ghost next to Lydia grinded his teeth and clinched both his fists so tight, if blood was pumping it stopped now. Lydia was in fact surprised at this action and quickly retreated her hand and smiled weakly "Uh, hello…your…lowness" Beetlejuice walked up to her side quickly and glared at the small man in front of him…praying to himself to keep his cool. Prince Vince glanced at Beetlejuice "Hello Beetlejuice, how do you fair?" A huff was given and he crossed his arms "I could be doing better…" this idea of a fun party was beginning to fade quickly.

"Lydia" he turned back to her, "So much time has passed since we saw each other last. Come…I want to show you something" without invitation, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Beetlejuice's jaw dropped and he glared at her, to which she shrugged mouthing that she did not know what was going on. "Wait!" he finally found his voice and ran after them, growling and mumbling to himself. If this sap were going to go any further, he would have to go through his already dead body.

Surprised as well Lydia followed; she wondered why he had led them to a room. It had nothing in it except some statues and one table in the middle…with something on it. Quickly she looked back at BJ, 'get me out of here' she mouthed clearly. With that Beetlejuice walked up to them and grabbed her other arm "Babes…uh I hear your…" Prince Vince frowned "Beetlejuice what are you doing, unhand her…"

For some reason the Prince seemed to be angry when Beetlejuice was next to her…and he showed this by pulling her closer, which is the reason why BJ could not hold it longer. "Damn it Prince Vince, you let go of her…she isn't your Princess…" he hissed and pulled Lydia away… feeling like a rag doll she didn't know what to say or do…all she did was back up and watch them. "How dare you grab her that way" equally pissed off he stood tall, despite the fact that he was now even shorter than Lydia. "Shut up short stuff, she is my babes and she doesn't want to be pulled around by you," the ghost with the most growled lowly. Lydia felt her own chest swell, and held back a giggle…oh this was too sweet.

Realizing what he said he snorted and crossed his arms as 'manly' as one could without 'totally' making themselves look weird. "Anyways, we are here for the party…not for you to drown her in your gifts." That would show who was boss…a nod was followed and he glanced to Lydia with her large eyes beaming at him…gawd was she was so beautiful... He cleared his throat and turned to the Prince who grabbed the odd colored box. "What is that?" curiosity getting the better of him.

Prince Vince glanced to Lydia and smiled widely, the only time he was able to do that was when she was in the room. "Lydia, I don't know if he is right, but I am sorry for smothering you…I just…I love you" Vince grabbed her hand and rubbed. Lydia looked flabbergasted and Beetlejuice was mortified. For a moment, she felt sorry for the poor little man, but another part of her felt like he should get out more… Beetlejuice opened his ever-twitching mouth just about to say something when…

"Please my sweet Lydia take this as a token of our friendship…" he slipped an odd colored ring onto her hand, she snatched her hand away quickly and glared at him…why did he place it on her ring finger? "Uh thanks" she mumbled and tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge…what was this? Her heart could not beat any faster if it wanted…Beetlejuice moved himself in front of her glaring so coldly at the man before him…his fist clinched before it made severe contact with his nose.

"You bastard"

Oh why didn't he step in sooner, this would not have happened…why did he suggest this party when there was one down the way from his house? "Beetlejuice!" Lydia was dumbfounded when he did that, she ran up forgetting the ring and tugged his arm. "What the hell, he just gave me this…don't worry it doesn't mean anything…like we're married" there was something in the pit of her stomach that made her sick…BJ turned around and grabbed her hand tightly…making her wince…but he had to see just what he gave her. Eyes opened wide and his heart sank lower than hole going nowhere…

"You fucking bastard…" this was nothing more than a mumble at first, Lydia turned her face to his and saw the devastation, this wasn't good…that's when she started to panic. "What is going on? What is it? Tell me!" she yelled to anyone. Prince Vince fixed himself up and glared at both of them with a slight smirk; he knew he had won the battle and the war. "Do not use such language when in the presence of my Princess…"

What did he mean? She was nowhere near being his princess…yea perhaps she was about two years ago…don't tell her that he held that to her still. "No I am not your…" but Beetlejuice flung around and tried to strike him but missed. "Beetlejuice what is this…?" could she please get an answer, her fingers were soar trying to get the damned thing off.

"Lydia…" it was so weird hearing him say her full name "That is a cursed ring passed down from noble to noble…it…" oh was this hard for him "Bonds to the one wearing the other ring…" his eyes scanned and spotted that indeed Prince Vince was wearing the other…half. Lydia couldn't control herself… "What the hell does that mean" she ran up to Prince Vince and grabbed his shirt; oh she was so on the edge right now she could just hit him. "What does he mean bond?" she yelled.

"My dear Lydia, please don't be worried or mad. I have thought this out well… if you become my princess I can give you whatever you desire." He grabbed her hands tightly but she pulled them away feeling both revolted and disgusted. "What I desire is to go home…" she hissed and glared at the ring on her finger. "I demand that this ring be taken off" if her voice got any harsher then it would not be her speaking. Prince Vince sighed and shook his head "I am sorry Lydia; I cannot take off the ring."

All this sounded like a large murmur in her ears. Did he say what she just thought he said? Could not take off the ring? A feeling of rage engulfed her but she huffed and turned to Beetlejuice. "Take me home, I will figure out how to take it off." Beetlejuice nodded and grabbed her hand, but nothing happened. "Come on" she hissed coldly, not wanting to stay another minute here because she knew it would be a matter of time before she did something regrettable. "I…can't…" he said quietly, Lydia rounded on him not believing what she was hearing "What?!" panic started in again and she turned to Vince. "I can't leave?" she could not help that she was now yelling at the top of her lungs, she wanted to go home…even if it was odd.

Oh how sad he was, but happy that he had what he wanted. "I am sorry my dear Lydia, I cannot allow you to go home" pain in both of their eyes made him sigh but he did not change anything. He needed to make Lydia see his point of view. With a snap of his fingers, guards rose from the ground and grabbed her.

Beetlejuice was shocked but he zapped the ones trying to hold her to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled over the sound of breaking cement and tile. "Leave Lydia alone" this was the last draw; there was no more Mr. Nice ghost now. He rose up in the air, pulled up both his sleeves, and zapped all the guards into a black hole. His eyes dilated and he began heaving. Messing with him was one thing…messing with Lydia made that person suffer the worst of his tricks.

"Beetlejuice is it futile to try and get her, she cannot leave my castle as long as she has the ring on. Leave us be" Prince Vince was getting a bit irritated at this ghost's attempts to try and save her…Lydia couldn't believe what was happening…this was all because of her. "Everyone Stop!" she yelled out…but they did not listen.

There had to be a way to save her, he just needed time to figure it. He could come up with a plan in no time, but for some reason…he was blank. "Shut UP" he yelled and appeared next to Lydia "Lay on those three B's babes…" this had to work. Why hadn't she thought of that before? "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" all was useless. The last hope smacked him in the face, and it showed. That ring…

"Any attempts to escape are useless…unless I permit it. Lydia, please don't fight me…it makes me so sad" raindrops became more and more, his face fell and eyes drooped. "BJ," she whispered, he stared at her because she sounded worn out. "I know this is hard, please trust me" her eyes started to water. God he did not want to see her like this, his own face dropped. "Babes…" for some reason whatever she was about to say would not sit well with him. "Leave me here…and in the meantime I will try to figure a way out…" his stomach dropped and his head shook before words even played in his mouth. "No, No…Lydia… "His head turned and glared at Prince Vince…

Without warning things flew from the walls to try to crash into Vince, but they were all blocked by guards who mindlessly threw themselves in the way. So all this was for nothing? Beetlejuice could not take no for an answer, But Lydia grabbed his arm, and with those big eyes, he backed away… "Fine…" his pride…ego…heart…mind…hurt. "Fine…" he repeated. Prince Vince sighed in relief…

"I will come for you Lyds…" he whispered and turned to Prince Vince… "I will come for you too" and with much hesitation he disappeared. Never had she felt so alone without him, but she did not want him to get hurt…even if he was dead. "I am ever so glad that is over," Vince made his way towards her and touched her arm, but she immediately snatched it away. "Don't touch me…," she hissed. A sly smirk crossed his face and he nodded…soon she would see his ways…he would make sure of it.

Finally, he appeared at the Roadhouse, Jacques and Ginger were pacing back and forth. Both their heads turned staring at him "Where's Lydia?" they asked. "Damn it!" he yelled and began pacing himself. "That short bastard got her…he got her" this was not a feeling he wanted to get used to. So helpless was he and it never happened before, usually they 'juiced' their way out of sticky situations…but now… Jacques and Ginger stood there perplexed "Who took her?" the spider asked.

"That damn Prince," he hissed…perhaps she could cut off her finger…but that would be the last resort. "Prince Vince took Lydia, Why?" she kept nagging him with all these questions. "He is obsessed over her! That's why..." he finally stared at her coldly, which made her shiver…never had she seen him act this way…as if he was evil. Jacques listened and sighed, "Come ve must go, let him zink" they both quickly walked out. _'Now'_ Beetlejuice thought _'What to do?_'


End file.
